


Pretty in Pink

by felisblanco



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-08
Updated: 2007-09-08
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: Timestamp drabble for Some Girls Are Bigger Than Other





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Girls Are Bigger Than Others](https://archiveofourown.org/works/222323) by [felisblanco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco). 



“So…” Sam starts and Dean shoots him a wary glance. Sam’s ‘So’ sentences usually bring trouble.

“What?” he finally asks when all Sam does is smirk at him.

“So… lip-gloss turns you on, huh?”

His face goes instantly hot. Damn. “What? No.”

“Really? So if I did this…” Sam pulls the pink gloss out of his pocket and unscrews the cap, releasing the smell of strawberries. “It would have no effect on you whatsoever?”

Dean swallows when Sam turns the rearview mirror his way and then runs the glossy tip meticulously over his lips. “Dude, wha-what are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Sam says and puckers his lips as he checks out his reflection. “Is this really my color? Maybe I should go with something a little more…”

With a curse Dean hits the brakes and the car skids to a screeching halt by the side of the road. He grabs Sam by the neck and kisses him hard, tasting lip-gloss and Mountain Dew, and he’s so hard he’s having trouble breathing. When he finally pulls away they’re both gasping and Sam’s staring at him, eyes dazed.

“Pink,” he pants and rubs his thumb over Dean’s lips. “Definitely your color.”


End file.
